For lighting applications, radiation-emitting semiconductor components such as light-emitting diodes are often mounted on printed circuit boards. Depending on the housing design of the light-emitting diodes, increased undesired aging can occur, which can in particular also be caused by the radiation radiated by the light-emitting diodes themselves. For example, in epoxy materials, comparatively strong light-induced aging occurs. Additives such as radical scavengers can be admixed with the material to delay the light-induced aging of epoxides. The additives are consumed, however, so that this can only cause a delay in the aging process.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a device distinguished by high aging stability and that can at the same time be produced in a simple and cost-effective manner.